


Вы Любите Кошек?

by perseveration



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Bath Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 11:58:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perseveration/pseuds/perseveration
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"- Хён, - тянет он к нему руки, - милый хён, не надо больше быть со мной нежным. Это я сдуру сказал, честное слово. Я просто умру сейчас, если ты не вы*бешь меня так, чтобы я не понимал, на каком я свете."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вы Любите Кошек?

Если закрыть глаза, ему начинает казаться, что в этом душистом тумане руки Сынхёна везде. Они гладят его кожу, проводят вдоль позвоночника, выгибают и направляют его, едва касаются и тут же крепко сжимают. Шампанское все еще лежит в ведре на столе, они к нему еще даже не притрагивались, но он уже чувствует себя совершенно пьяным от ласк и поцелуев. Его любовник тяжело дышит. Он и сам находится почти в таком же состоянии, захваченный его вздохами, податливостью его тела, дурманящим запахом его кожи. Все происходит в тишине, наполняемой только их дыханием и тихим плеском воды вокруг и между ними, в которой Джиён не сразу разбирает собственный исступленный шепот:  
\- Пожалуйста-пожалуйста-пожалуйста, Сынхён, войди в меня...  
И понимает, что что-то сказал, только когда тот отстраняется и, сжимая его лицо в ладонях, внимательно смотрит ему в глаза:  
\- С тобой все в порядке? У тебя больше не болит?  
\- Не знаю, - мотает головой Джиён, приходя в себя.  
\- Тогда давай не будем торопиться. Давай лучше я...  
Но младший прерывает его:  
\- Я не могу больше не торопиться! Еще немного и я просто в обморок грохнусь от желания, - и видя, что его партнер начинает колебаться, взмаливается: - Ну пожалуйста!  
\- Хорошо, - кивает Сынхён. - Только давай не сразу членом, а сначала как-нибудь так по-другому.  
\- Хорошо, - с готовностью соглашается Джиён. А потом переводит взгляд куда-то на середину его груди и тихим голосом предлагает: - Может, языком?  
Старший сначала не верит своим ушам, берет его за подбородок и поднимает к себе его лицо:  
\- Так тебе понравилось? - с надеждой спрашивает он.  
У Джиёна ярко краснеют щеки, когда он еще тише отвечает, отводя взгляд:  
\- Понравилось - это не то слово, - и тут же продолжает громче, глядя прямо на него: - Я даже не думал, что что-то может так нравиться. Что что-то _такое_ может мне так понравиться. Но у тебя такой язык... ты так это делаешь... я не знаю... я просто не понимал, на каком я свете, когда ты был там языком.

Сынхён притягивает его к себе так сильно и стремительно, что младший падает ему на грудь, тесно прижимаясь губами к его губам, между которыми тот немедленно проникает языком, заставляя Джиёна закрыть глаза и раствориться в этом головокружительном поцелуе. Он чувствует, как тот раздвигает пальцами его ягодицы и начинает аккуратно ласкать его вход, легко массируя его края, но больше не ощущает смущения, лишь с нетерпением подгоняя тот момент, когда он развернет его и, обдавая сзади горячим дыханием, проникнет внутрь.

Однако Сынхён не торопится, оставляя его зад и приподнимая Джиёна над собой на руках. И пока тот тяжело переводит дыхание, пытаясь угадать, что он собирается сделать, приникает губами к его соску снизу. Это совершенно невозможное ощущение, которого младшему еще не доводилось испытывать, и он бы упал на него, если бы его партнер не поддерживал его снизу: его губы стали поразительно мягкими от влажного воздуха, напоенного ароматом душистой пены, а разгоряченное дыхание почти обжигает его чувствительную кожу, в то время как прикосновение остается удивительно нежным. Джиён едва ли слышит собственные стоны, ясно говорящие его любовнику о том, что он все делает правильно. Возможно, даже более, чем правильно, потому что когда к губам присоединяется язык, которым он слегка поддергивает его затвердевший сосок, Джиён издает громкий, полный наслаждения стон, а его пальцы с силой впиваются ему в плечи. Посчитав, что с первого соска вполне достаточно, Сынхён переходит ко второму, уже затвердевшему в ожидании его ласк. Он с нажимом проводит по нему языком, заставляя Джиёна громко вскрикнуть, и тот во второй раз произносит его имя.

Теперь, когда он сам держит себя, впиваясь пальцами ему в плечи, Сынхён освобождает одну руку и, продолжая ласкать губами его грудь и соски, обхватывает ею его член.  
Джиён снова, уже тише, вскрикивает, но не пытается как-то вырваться или отстраниться. У него стоит гораздо сильнее, чем ожидал его партнер, и поэтому он сразу начинает быстро двигать рукой вверх-вниз по всей его длине, порой останавливаясь на сочащемся кончике, проводя по нему большим пальцем. Его задача - заставить его кончить и на некоторое время успокоиться. Потому что те полчаса, о которых говорила Хеюн, еще не истекли, а ему не хочется рисковать целыми сутками удовольствия ради перспективы срочной разрядки. У него и у самого крепко стоит, но годы тренировки не прошли даром, и Сынхён знает: если будет нужно, он сможет справиться с собой и опустить флаг до следующей атаки.  
Однако каким бы ни было его самообладание, невероятная атмосфера комнаты, в которой они находятся, дает о себе знать, и Сынхён не замечает момента, когда губы Джиёна вновь оказывается тесно прижатыми к его, а сам он начинает отчаянно двигать бедрами навстречу движениям его руки. Это уже рефлекс: зная, каким громким он может быть во время секса, Джиён сам делает все, чтобы по возможности заглушить себя. Так происходит и теперь, когда, казалось бы, он мог бы дать себе полную волю кричать столько, сколько хочется, и по этим его действиям Сынхён понимает, насколько мало он сейчас соображает.  
Сам он пока еще соображает значительно лучше, а потому, продолжая быстро двигать рукой, несколько раз легко сжимает его член, когда бедра Джиёна качаются ему в руку. Он помнит, что обещал быть с ним нежным, но эту безумную гонку пора уже как-то прекратить, поэтому в один из таких моментов он прикусывает зубами его сосок, и эта боль отсылает его партнера на вершину блаженства и тот кончает, резко вскрикивая и проливаясь в пенную воду между ними.

Долгожданная разрядка заставляет Джиёна наконец остановиться, тяжело переводя дыхание и нависая над ним на руках, пальцами которых он продолжает глубоко впиваться в кожу его плеч. Наверняка останутся синяки, возможно, даже будут болеть, но Сынхён не сторонник раздеваться на людях, а потому уверен, что никто ничего на нем не увидит. Он продолжает покрывать поцелуями грудь Джиёна, лаская покрывшуюся потом кожу языком, как вдруг слышит свое имя:  
\- Сынхён... хён... - зовет его тот, и когда он поднимает к нему лицо, ему на щеку падает слеза.  
\- Прости, - он заставляет его снова усесться в воду и прижимает к себе, пока младший в какой-то прострации утыкается ему в грудь, пряча лицо. - Я очень хочу сделать то, что ты просишь. Но тебе и правда лучше еще немного посидеть и погреться. Мы не можем позволить себе потерять ни одной минуты - ни этой ночью, ни завтра.  
И когда спустя почти полминуты тот нехотя кивает головой, он гладит его по спине и низко произносит:  
\- Давай все-таки выпьем шампанского и переведем дух.  
Джиён послушно поднимается с его груди и отодвигается, давая ему подняться, пока Сынхён старается поскорее отвернуться от него, чтобы его не успевшая пройти эрекция не оказалась в опасной близости от его ловкого рта.  
Однако этот маневр не ускользает от Джиёна и когда его любовник уже идет через комнату к столу, он неожиданно окликает его голосом, которым изображает девушек:  
\- Оппа, а у тебя стоит!  
\- Поверь мне, я в курсе, - Сынхён недовольно передергивает плечами, радуясь про себя, что стоит сейчас к нему спиной, и Джиён не может видеть, как живо отреагировал его член на это обращение - "оппа".

Тем не менее возвращаться назад ему приходится уже никак не спиной, и за те несколько мгновений, что уходят у него на то, чтобы вновь подойти к краю ванной, его партнер вполне успевает насладиться открывающимся у него между ног видом. И когда Сынхён протягивает ему его бокал, Джиён даже не смотрит на него, немедленно отставляя его в сторону, не сводя глаз с его прямо стоящего члена, в предвкушении проводя язычком по верхней губе и игриво прикусывая нижнюю зубами. Старший старается не обращать внимания на эти маневры и уже успевает усесться на бортик и спустить в ванну ноги, когда Джиён вдруг оказывается стоящим между ними на коленях, блестя шелковой кожей, истекая пеной и крепко держа его член у основания рукой, влажной и очень теплой. Склоняется к нему и накрывает губами его головку.  
Сынхён глухо стонет, протягивая руки и касаясь пальцами его плеч.  
\- Оппа, я знаю, как помочь, - тот поднимает на него взгляд, между словами продолжая целовать головку его члена. - Можешь выпить за это, а я пока займусь... - и поддерживая его руками, он покрывает его член поцелуями по всей длине до основания, - маленьким Сынхёном.  
И все это - не сводя с него горящих похотью глаз. Сынхён запрокидывает голову и залпом опорожняет свой бокал, слыша, как довольно хихикает внизу его партнер. И тут же берет его глубоко в рот, заставляя старшего чуть не поперхнуться шампанским.  
\- Черт тебя дери! - выругивается он как только ему удается проглотить выпитое.  
Выпуская его член изо рта, но продолжая держать его так близко к губам, что они постоянно прикасаются к нему, пока он говорит, Джиён капризно произносит:  
\- Оппа обещал быть со мной очень, - он подчеркивает второе "очень", скользя по его головке кончиком своего остренького язычка, - ОЧЕНЬ нежным, а сам сначала кусает а теперь ругается... А я ведь только хочу помочь, - и проводит языком по всей его длине, вновь останавливаясь на кончике, обхватывая его губами и легко посасывая.  
\- О, Господи, Джи, - совсем как тот недавно говорил, он не может подобрать слов, - прошу тебя! Мне очень жаль. Правда. Ты себе не представляешь, как я раскаиваюсь. Только не мучай меня больше!  
Джиён издает странный звук, больше всего похожий на хмыканье, но все же снова берет его глубоко в рот и наконец начинает сосать. Сынхён, находящийся уже почти на грани, было кладет ему на затылок ладонь, но младший уверенно снимает его руку и заставляет его опустить ее на пол.  
\- Прости, - это должен был быть шепот, но у Сынхёна получается хрип, в ответ на который его партнер ускоряет темп, начиная сосать его сильнее.  
Собственная грудь становится ему тесной, и Сынхён позволяет себе низкие стоны, слыша которые младший преисполняется энтузиазма: ему нечасто доводится сосать у него и потому такая явная реакция его особенно вдохновляет. Он старается изо всех сил, заглатывая его как может глубже, сжимая губами и лаская языком, заставляя старшего низко рокотать, повторяя его имя:  
\- Джи... Джиён... Господи, Джи, ты лучший, ты просто лучший...  
Он все-таки добирается до его затылка и крепко удерживает его, когда наступает кульминация, все вокруг исчезает в мощной вспышке удовольствия и он кончает, изливаясь густой струей вязкого семени ему в рот. Но и теперь тот умудряется довольно улыбаться, глотая его, слизывая и высасывая с кончика остающиеся там капли. Позволяет его члену выскользнуть у себя изо рта и припадает губами к коже к него на животе, лаская языком взбегающую от его промежности к пупку дорожку коротких темных волосков, пока тот, приходя в себя, тяжело дышит, гладя его по волосам.

\- Я уже говорил, что люблю тебя? - награждает он Джиёна своим самым бархатным голосом, опускаясь в воду рядом с ним, лучась довольством. И сразу становится всем на свете, стоит ему склониться к его губам.  
От него пахнет шампанским поверх крепкого кофе, и потом, и наконец похотью, и Джиён целует его, закрывая глаза и затягивая языком его язык к себе в рот, чтобы дать ему почувствовать вкус его собственного семени, пока Сынхён с силой притягивает его, усаживая на себя верхом, прижимаясь промежностью к тому месту, где ожидает его его вход. У Джиёна узкая спина и чуть выше пояса его пальцы касаются друг друга, когда он проводит ладонями по шелку его кожи. Крепко сжимает его талию, заставляя младшего выдохнуть, обдавая его запахом невероятного коктейля из спермы, смешанной с корицей и кофе. Переходит на упругие ягодицы, легко скользя в мыльной воде вниз, где раздвигает их, и Джиён протяжно стонет, когда теплая вода касается его кожи там.  
\- У тебя больше не болит, - с удовлетворением констатирует Сынхён и трется носом об его нос.  
Тот кивает, счастливо улыбаясь. По лицу видно, что он сам понял это только сейчас, после того, как старший ему об этом сказал. Но Джиён не был бы собой, если бы немедленно не бросился вперед паровоза:  
\- Теперь ты можешь взять меня, - шепчет он ему в ухо, играя языком с его мочкой, переходит на шею, водя руками по его широким плечам и продолжая фантазировать: - Войди в меня глубоко-глубоко. Чтобы мне казалось, что ты заполнил меня всего. Чтобы ты и я, мы нигде не кончались, переходя один в другого и обратно...  
Сынхёну, конечно, нравится ход его мыслей, но помимо чужих предложений у него есть свои. И перевес в силе, поэтому он отстраняет от себя размечтавшегося Джиёна, крепко держа его за плечи:  
\- Подожди, - и видя, что тот уже готов обидеться и надуться, торопливо объясняет: - Давай спустим часть воды и нальем новую. Такую, чтобы была совсем горячей, - не понимая, зачем это нужно, Джиён уже начинает хмуриться, и потому его партнер оказывается вынужден объясниться до конца: - Я хочу посидеть с тобой в воде. Горячей, как на японских горячих источниках.  
\- Я никогда не был на японских горячих источниках, - надувает губы младший, но все-таки позволяет ему подняться и заняться ванной.  
\- А я жалею, что не был там с тобой, - мокрый хён в клочьях пены кажется ему настолько смешным, что на это просто невозможно смотреть, поэтому Джиён подходит к нему сзади и начинает руками снимать с него пену, оставляя там и сям легкие поцелуи, пока Cынхён продолжает развивать свою мысль: - Нас там почти никто не знает, так что мы могли бы снять номер с отдельным маленьким бассейном, только для нас двоих.  
\- Правда? - судя по тону, он заинтересовался, и Сынхён усмехается сам себе, думая, что хотя иногда эта смена настроений на два щелчка и бесит его до глубины души, все-таки порой эмоциональная лабильность его партнера оказывается как нельзя кстати.  
Вот и теперь он поворачивается чтобы увидеть его широкую улыбку:  
\- Точно, хён! Мы поедем туда промоутить новый альбом и сбежим от всех на онсен!  
\- Обязательно, - целует он его, думая, что такими темпами не пройдет и месяца, как они в самом деле поженятся.  
\- Давай пить шампанское! - выпаливает Джиён таким праздничным тоном, словно слышал его мысли, и Сынхёну ничего не остается кроме как вылезти из ванны и отправиться к столу за ведром.  
Он приносит его и водружает на поднос, относит чашки из-под кофе на стол, снова возвращается и находит, куда отставил свой бокал. Наполняет его и протягивает Джиёну, который уже успел сграбастать тот, который он дал ему в прошлый раз:  
\- Возьми лучше этот, а из твоего я сам допью.  
\- Да уж, в прошлый раз ты ловко со своим расправился, - весело смеется младший, придвигаясь к нему, когда Сынхён опускается рядом в воду, и выводя пальцами свободной руки у него на груди какие-то ему одному понятные узоры.  
Но когда тот начинает подносить свой бокал к губам, Джиён внезапно останавливает его:  
\- Нет-нет! Раз уж у нас намечается свадьба, давай тренироваться: выпьем как положено, - и сгибает руку, приглашая его продеть в нее свою.  
Сынхён замирает: одно дело целоваться с ним, пусть даже заниматься сексом, и другое - делать то, что в этой стране принято между настоящими парами... И обрывает себя: они ведь и есть самая настоящая пара. Настолько настоящая, что даже решили не останавливаться на совместной постели, а пройти этот путь до конца. И хотя он все еще смутно представляет себе, как все это можно реализовать и к чему это в итоге приведет, глядя сейчас на своего партнера он впервые понимает, что все между ними серьезно. Несмотря на то, что они такие разные, несмотря на то, что порой может показаться, что они вовсе не подходят друг другу. "Миндаль и шоколад" - так, кажется, он их назвал?.. Хорошо это или плохо? Будет ли им хорошо вместе или плохо?  
От этих мыслей его отвлекает звук собственного имени, которое Джиён повторяет уже не первый раз, с тревогой глядя на его странное выражение:  
\- Сынхён?  
\- Черт! - восклицает он, приходя в себя. - Прости, я задумался.  
\- Видно, это были плохие мысли: у тебя было такое лицо, будто ты лягушку живьем проглотил, - игриво хихикает Джиён.  
Он обвивает руками его шею, широко раздвигая ноги и усаживаясь на него сверху, и целует в губы:  
\- Не думай об этом, оппа. Мы все равно никогда не угадаем, как сложится наша жизнь, - и чувствует внизу под собой, как живо реагирует на обращение, которое он использовал, его член. - А тебе, оказывается, ОЧЕНЬ нравится, когда я называю тебя "оппа", - прямо-таки лучится лукавством он.  
\- Да, - усмехается Сынхён, смущаясь, - должен признать, тебе очень идет быть девочкой. Пообещай, что когда-нибудь снова для меня так нарядишься.  
Джиён смеется от удовольствия, запрокидывая голову, а потом низко склоняется и отвечает, касаясь лбом его лба:  
\- Обязательно. И не раз. Вот увидишь: я сроднюсь с юбкой настолько, что даже выступать буду в ней. Хоть каждый вечер! Так, что наши поклонницы через пару недель уже будут удивляться, видя меня в штанах. Типа: "Что? Кто это? Почему Джи-Дрэгон ни с того, ни с сего напялил штаны? Непорядок!"  
Сынхён только смеется его наполеоновским планам:  
\- Ладно, ладно, что-то ты разогнался, как я погляжу.  
\- Что, не веришь? - прямо-таки подпрыгивает на нем младший.  
\- Нет, - чистосердечно признается Сынхён. - Не верю. Одно дело - напялить юбку, чулки и накладную грудь для меня одного, и совсем другое - для всего честного народа. Каким бы смелым ты не был, это слишком даже для тебя.  
\- Ха-ха-ха! - разражается громким смехом Джиён. - Значит посмотрим, что для меня слишком, а что не слишком. А теперь, - он с вызовом глядит на него, - будешь пить со мной, как приличный жених с приличной невестой?  
То, как он задирается к нему сейчас, конечно, заставляет Сынхёна скептически оценивать "приличность" своей "невесты", но он утешает себя тем, что, по всей видимости, как ты ни старайся, браки, похоже, и в самом деле заключаются на небесах, и потому с удовольствием подчиняется его требованию:  
\- Конечно! Все, что пожелает мой прекрасный командир!  
\- Вот это правильно! - удовлетворенно восклицает младший, вновь сгибая руку, в которой держит бокал, предлагая Сынхёну наконец присоединиться к себе, и тот чувствует себя так, словно его только что одобрительно погладили по голове.

Они пьют и целуются, в процессе чего Сынхён забирает бокал из рук младшего, опасаясь, что иначе тот решит доиграть сцену до конца и швырнет его об пол. А он не стал бы ручаться, что эта поверхность не понадобится им в ближайшее время.  
Но тот даже не замечает его маневров, стараясь теснее прижаться к его промежности под собой, откуда уже отчетливо начинает ощущаться давление его поднимающегося члена.  
\- Дай я бокалы поставлю, Джи, - взмаливается наконец Сынхён, понимая, что иначе скоро и сам швырнет оба подальше просто для того, чтобы больше на них отвлекаться.  
Джиён великодушно позволяет ему и он на время отворачивается, ставя пустые бокалы на поднос и отодвигая его подальше от края ванны, понимая, что дальше уже сложно будет предугадать развитие событий и их перемещения внутри этого помещения. Он даже решается попросить Джиёна подняться и позволить ему остановить воду, на что тот соглашается с видимым неудовольствием, неохотно выпуская его из-под себя и тяжелым взглядом наблюдая за его перемещениями.  
Наконец он возвращается, но когда Джиён уже собирается снова взобраться на него, останавливает его и командует:  
\- Повернись ко мне задом.  
И пусть тот чувствует себя немного избушкой, он все же не может отказать старому другу в такой простой и понятной (а главное - долгожданной) просьбе, и потому послушно отворачивается, опускается на четвереньки, отползает к краю ванны и опираясь на него поднимает над водой свой зад, широко расставляя ноги и выгибаясь, чтобы его хёну было легче добраться до его входа. И пока он проделывает все это, тот следит за ним, буквально пожирая его глазами: с одной стороны все кажется сбывшимся сном, но с другой - он почти не верит, что это происходит, хотя все происходит прямо перед ним.

Джиён удивительно сексуальный. Сынхён уже знает, что если как следует выпить, то он становится просто феерически хорошеньким, но сейчас... Сейчас он чувствует себя самцом снежного барса, которым тот недавно обзывал его, догнавшим наконец свою самку и заставившим ее принять уготованную ей природой роль. Он не уверен, что тот не обидится, если сказать ему об этом, но больше всего сейчас ему хочется не размениваться на предварительные ласки, а сразу войти в этот восхитительно узкий зад на всю длину. Однако он все-таки напоминает себе, что сдуру пообещал быть с ним очень, очень нежным аж до самого утра, и чтобы как-то отвлечься, поднимается из воды и отходит, поднимая с пола свой халат:  
\- Ты куда? - оборачивается младший, в его голосе слышится беспокойство.  
\- Приглушить свет и за смазкой, - он действительно вытаскивает из кармана халата знакомый тюбик, перебрасывает халат через руку, а затем отходит к стене и частично выключает освещение в комнате.  
Она немедленно становится шоколадно-янтарной, словно просвечиваемой пробивающимися откуда-то издалека лучами заходящего солнца, и Сынхён с волнением обнаруживает, что в этих тлеющих тонах тело его любовника становится даже еще более соблазнительным. Оно все словно обсыпано блестками, переливаясь каплями воды, смешанной с потом, шелком струясь в исходящую паром воду или вырастая оттуда самым удивительным цветком, который ему доводилось видеть. Он невольно замирает, в восторге разглядывая его, пока Джиён послушно ждет, отвернувшись и низко наклонив голову, выгибая свой потрясающе соблазнительный тугой зад, покрытый сейчас бисером искринок.

\- Знаешь, что я хочу с тобой сделать? - сглатывая, спрашивает старший, хрипя внезапно севшим голосом.  
\- Знаю, - Джиён начинает поворачиваться, поэтому ему приходится поторопиться, спускаясь к нему и останавливая его движение, кладя руки ему на бедра. - Я тоже этого хочу, но мне страшно. Оказывается, мы так легко можем все испортить.  
\- Да. Когда времени не так много, можно не думать о последствиях, - склоняется к полукружьям его ягодиц старший, легко касаясь влажно мерцающей кожи губами.  
\- Да.  
\- Я люблю тебя.  
\- А я - тебя.  
Последнее слово смазывается в стон, когда его хён без предупреждения входит в него языком. Как он и ожидал, он обдает его вход горячим дыханием, которое тоже проникает внутрь, и Джиён пытается представить, как пахнет от него сейчас шампанским.

У него сильный язык, прикосновениям которого рад каждый нерв внутри его прохода, и он щедро дарит их каждому сантиметру внутри него, до которого может дотянуться, проводя языком по его стенкам, ныряя внутрь, и лаская ободок его входа, оказываясь снаружи. Полностью расслабившись, Джиён перестает сдерживаться, оглашая ванную вздохами и стонами, снова и снова повторяя его имя, смешивая в этом звуковом потоке мужское и женское обращение к нему. Иногда он сжимает свой вход и громко стонет от наслаждения, когда Сынхён касается какой-то точки у него внутри, местоположение которой он все никак не может запомнить. После сидения в горячей воде в комнате, наполненной душистым ароматом пены, запах у Джиёна здесь стал другой, а кожа - поразительно нежной и податливой. А когда он протягивает одну руку у него между ног и проводит ею снизу по его животу, тот оказывается таким восхитительно мягким, что он еще долго не может оторвать пальцы от шелковой кожи, ощущая, как тот втягивает живот, когда он проводит по тем местам, от прикосновения к которым ему становится щекотно.  
Когда вздохи становятся редкими, превращаясь в почти непрерывный поток стонов, он осторожно выходит из него, еще некоторое время лаская языком его вход и ложбинку между ягодицами, прежде чем подняться и низко склониться над его спиной, целуя по-юношески выпирающие лопатки:  
\- Подожди секундочку.  
И протягивает руку за халатом, который небрежно бросил на пол рядом с бортиком, когда торопился снова оказаться в ванне рядом с Джиёном, чтобы не дать ему развернуться.

Расстилает халат рядом с тем местом, куда упирается руками младший, помогает ему подняться, разворачивает лицом к себе, целует и осторожно укладывает спиной на халат, поднимая из воды его ноги и помогая ему положить их себе на плечи. По его ногам бежит вода, теплыми струями стекая по их коже, перебираясь с тела одного на тело другого, пока наконец не возвращается в ванну. Пара струй с одной ноги сочится ему в промежность и Сынхён некоторое время стоит, бездумно вертя в руке тюбик со смазкой, завороженно наблюдая, как две тоненькие струйки прокладывают свой путь с этому сокровенному месту. Наконец он приходит в себя, когда Джиён, смущаясь, ерзает под ним, не понимая, отчего он медлит:  
\- Прости. Я засмотрелся на две счастливые струйки, которые, похоже, окажутся в тебе раньше меня.  
\- Они не окажутся, - улыбается ему младший, вытаскивая у него из руки тюбик, - они только что пробежали мимо и пролились на твой халат.  
Он берет его руку и щедро выдавливает Сынхёну на ладонь смазку, закрывая тюбик и ставя его на теплый пол рядом с халатом, и старший думает, что он еще никогда не переживал их близость так остро, как теперь.

Он растирает смазку по пальцами и между ладонями и, раздвигая его ягодицы одной рукой, проникает в него сразу двумя пальцами другой, осторожно вводя их глубоко внутрь, внимательно следя за реакцией младшего. Тот улыбается ему, сверкая бисерно влажной кожей в лучах заходящего где-то не в этом мире солнца. У него глубокое дыхание и он со стоном выдыхает, закрывая глаза от наслаждения, когда пальцы партнера касаются чувствительной точки у него внутри.  
Сынхён некоторое время продолжает так растягивать его, изредка прикасаясь к его чувствительной точке, пока не наступает момент, когда он медленно вытягивает из него пальцы, чтобы вернуться в него снова, прибавив к ним еще один, после чего Джиён аккуратно снимает свои ноги с его плеч и обхватывает ими его за талию, заставляя придвинуться ближе к себе:  
\- Хён, - шепчет он, протягивая ему тюбик со смазкой, - мне кажется, что то, что у тебя есть, наверняка лучше и понравится мне больше трех пальцев.  
Его хён только рад подчиниться, в самом деле чувствуя, что после всех их приготовлений, он уже может наконец проникнуть в него, особенно если воспользуется предложенной смазкой и не будет торопиться.

И все же когда он входит в него, упоительная теснота Джиёна чуть не оказывается для него слишком тяжелым испытанием, и он едва сдерживается, пока медленно вводит свой член внутрь, стремясь с первого же раза проникнуть до самого основания. Затем они оба переводят дух и Сынхён почти уже преисполняется решимости и дальше делать все исключительно медленно и осторожно, как вдруг младший в своей привычной манере ставит все с ног на голову:  
\- Хён, - тянет он к нему руки, - милый хён, не надо больше быть со мной нежным. Это я сдуру сказал, честное слово. Я просто умру сейчас, если ты не вы*бешь меня так, чтобы я не понимал, на каком я свете.  
У него в глазах - такая неподдельная мольба, что Сынхён уже не может взвешивать какие-то дурацкие "за" или "против", видя, как страдает его партнер. А главное - он целиком и полностью разделяет его страдания. Которые совсем скоро оставляют их, когда он выполняет просьбу своего лидера так хорошо и ответственно, как только может.

Они делают это еще несколько раз этой ночью. Из ванной перемещаются в душ, из душа - в спальню, куда он принес его изначально. Нежность сменяется животной страстью и снова превращается в нежность, пока лежа в его объятии, плотно завернувшись в одеяло и ощущая его у себя внутри, Джиён, довольный и уже вконец измотанный, не произносит фразу, которой Сынхён еще долго потом будет подкалывать его:  
\- Я понял: главное - это научиться меня правильно готовить!  
Он даже пытается нравоучительно поднять вверх палец, но сил у него достает лишь на то, чтобы разогнуть его, и уже спустя несколько секунд он сопит во сне.


End file.
